angel or demon
by sango4400
Summary: Angel who is living the most miserable life an is not liking it at all so she is now at her school and is starting to like a boy name Zack but he’s never at school as Angel is eager to know his secrets
1. chapt 1: The New Kid

Claiming: I am claiming the characters in this story because this is my creation and is all my own characters so you can not take them. If you like to use them in your story I don't mind I'd ask please ask me first that way I can read your stories (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter one: _**The New Kid**_

"Angel time for school!" A woman's voice called from the bottom of the stair case.

A raven haired girl got off her bed an walked sleepily to the desk across from her bed. "Now… what was it I was supposed to remember today." she whispered to herself before rubbing her eyes in confusion.

She drowsily walked over to her closet an opened the doors. She pulled out a white tank top and a skinny pair of light-blue-jeans before walking to the bathroom that was conveniently in her room. when she came out she was wearing the tank top, and jeans with a fluffy winter jacket in her hands.

She walked over to her mirror next to her desk, put eyeliner on and brushed her thick raven locks. After she was finished she grabbed her backpack and walked out of her room an down the long stairs into the kitchen.

"Hey angel, good morning!" A rusty hair colored boy said excitedly from his seat at the kitchen table.

"G' morning Phillip." The girl greeted kindly. "What time would you like me to be back from school today Aunt Rosa?" She turned towards a long blonde haired woman who was standing in the kitchen.

"I don't care. You could stay there for all I care." She snapped from the other side of the table facing the stove while rustling through her purse.

I'm the raven haired girl named Angel, and that was my aunt Rosa, she's not exactly the nice type as you can see. My mom and dad passed away after being in a car accident so Aunt Rosa took me in…well actually she gets money for me, so she basically, as you would say, in it for the money. (normal money greedy people would) Rosa and my mom are sisters, but they've never really been all that close so I think that's why Rosa doesn't like me, she tells me I look just like my mom-I get that a lot-an act just like my mother-get that a lot too. I try to be a nice person. Rosa… not so much- That's where we differ. So Rosa doesn't let me do basically anything, I'm always stuck with boring stuff like cleaning and other house-hold chores it's safe to say I don't get out of the house much. Not that I would really have anywhere to go. I had to move here after my parents placed I'm a good couple states away from my home.

Phillip is Rosa's youngest and only son he's the only one here in the family who is actually nice to me. Rosa also has a daughter that is my age-a couple months younger- her name is Angel too, but we look an act the exact opposite of each other, I'm nice-she's not.- I have black hair, brown eyes- she has blonde hair, like Rosa's, and dark blue eyes that are very close to a navy blue. At that moment a very slim an tall guy with dirty blonde hair walked in.

That's Aunt Rosa's boyfriend Matt, he's really nice but he's only here to get money from Rosa.-I kind of feel bad for her -he's really attractive for a thirty-three year old, he has dirty blonde always spiked hair and light blue eyes.-He gives me money when he gets some from Rosa he thinks that if she gets the money for me than I should get some as well- A blonde haired girl, my age walked in an bumped me off my seat with her hip. I stumbled to the side trying to keep my balance so I wouldn't fall over. "Sorry Angel, you were in my seat." She said as politely as she could manage.

"That's Okay angel, I understand." 'That your royal highness needs do be on her royal throne.' I put on my best fake smile and she gave me one of her famous dirty looks that I've become quite use to. I laughed to myself after looking away from her.

"*sigh, I have to go to work Bye." Rosa kissed Matt grabbed her keys and walked out with her golden purse dangling from her shoulder.

"Okay Bye!" Blonde Angel and Phillip responded at he same time.

"I'm leaving too, I'm going to be stopping at josh's bye _**Angel**_." She practically hissed before giving me the finger an prancing out the back door.

"Bye Angel!" At that moment Phillip had hopped up an kissed me on the cheek before following his sister out the door to catch his bus.

Me and Matt just sat there in silence. I'm not much of a talker if I don't have to talk I wont so it was only natural for me to wait for him to speak. "Are you planning on being late for school again?" Matt asked with concern.

"Ugh, what's the point in even going no one likes me, I get picked on every day, I don't even have any friends since I've moved here." I felt the sting in my nose that warned me that I was going to cry, I forced my thoughts away from my loneliness. "I don't really care I'm not worth anybody's time here…. And their not worth mine."

"Angel!" matt walked over to me putting his hand on my shoulder. "Don't think that you wont make friends, you're a nice girl un like Angel you'll make friends and everything will get easier you'll see" He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, I had no words.

I walked out the door Matt said good bye to me as I left. After walking three miles I soon made it to CrestField park, there is where I started to cry.

I cried there in the park for what felt like two hours an when my crying turned to slow quiet sobs I wondered why I was crying in the first place. I thought it was crazy but, I didn't question it anymore I stood up an slowly started to walk to school which took an hour.

As I walked into my fourth hour class, I walked right passed my teacher an sat in my seat in the back of the class room with out her noticing.

No one sits in the back of the class other than me and a kid I've never actually met since

I've started at this school I know his name is Zack mostly because people talk about him about how he's wanted by all the popular girls in school. I also know that he is in my Second, fifth and sixth hour class as well as this one.

Today felt like a weird day, him being here only proved that. I only glanced at him once, he had the hood of his black hoodie on over his head that was laid over his folded arms on top of his desk so the only thing I actually got to see of him was his thick-almost-pure white hair it had no gray, no blue in it, not even a hint of blonde.

I decided it was none of my business an continued to try an pay attention to the lecture the teacher was trying to present to us. I got bored with the lesson as my eyes started to slowly squint, I ignored the urge to look over an get a look at the boy sitting next to me before I knew it class was over. I watched him stand up grab his notebook an walk out of class, still not getting a glimpse of his face.

When I had gotten to my fifth hour class it was then that I realized just how tired I was, I felt like I could barely stand when I sat in my seat I swore everything that was moving around me was going way faster than it normally would and I was moving way slower than normal all at the same time. I couldn't pay attention to anything and like usual no one noticed me. Not that I didn't think it was a good thing.

Fifth hour went by to slow for me, I went threw the whole hour trying not to fall asleep. I didn't even bother to try an get another look at that Zack kid. After I dizzily walked to my locker an sat down on a chair in the hallway on my way to lunch.

When I thought I felt well enough I stood up, That was when I saw him, the boy from my fourth hour, he had the most alluring amber eyes, thick white shinny hair that brushed his shoulders and at that moment I felt the sting in my nose. I saw his eyes widen as I started to tear up an drifted to the floor, I balled. Not caring if anyone else was around to see me, luckily for me everybody had made their way to lunch.

I flinched when he dropped his books before he dropped to his knees an wrapped his arms around me as I cried. In the middle of the hallway. The only thing I could think at that moment was how could I be so sad yet so happy at the same time.

After my little episode was over to my surprise he grabbed my hand an walked with me to lunch. "That's all you're getting?" He questioned with concern. I jumped at the sound of his voice, it was deep not like the old black guy that use to go to my church deep it was light, deep, but smooth all at the same time. I put more mac 'n cheese on my plate then moved to the chicken fingers, I put 4 on my plate. "That's it? Come on now I know you can eat more than that." He smiled at me as I gave him a you're-not-going-to-give-up-are-you look before sighing an grabbing another tong full grabbed a milk an walked out of line before he could make me get more. We then walked outside before eating our food.

"Who all do you know here?" He asked after dipping a chicken finger in ketchup an shoving it into his mouth. Realizing that I noticed his boyish charm he smiled at me.I smiled back. "Not a lot I don't really know anybody other than my cousin Angel. Everybody else I've just heard of from the high school drama talk." I said looking down at my plate an realizing I didn't get any ketchup for my chicken fingers I sighed.I heard a sliding noise as I looked down he had slid his tray over to me, I guessed it was for the ketchup an he had sixth sensed that or something. "Thank you."

"You don't seem to talk much." It was more of a comment than a question but I answered anyway."Yeah, well, there's never really much to talk about..""I can agree with that, it's pretty boring around here. Nothing interesting really ever happens" He agreed.

We talked about random stuff through out the whole lunch time, I was happy that he didn't mention anything about me being completely insane an balling my eyes out in front of him, anybody else would have thought that was insane an probably never talked to me again or ran away even with him being a complete stranger an all. '_what if he just felt bad for me?' _I thought to myself shovling a spork full of macaronie in my mouth. I decided to let it go, '_it shouldn't bother me, he's a stranger a cute one at that but just like every stranger he will be just a memory tomorrow.' _I heard the bell buzz signaling that we had to head back to class. A breeze of sadness washed over me as I realized that meant another boring hour of nothing.

"Hey, you want to skip?" I thought I Must have had the worst look on my face for him to practically read my mind like that an for him to know I didn't want to go back to class.

"Yeah" I hesitated. "I do…but I cant. Ummm…do…you…Ummm…want to hang out after school?" I asked hesitantly with an awkward smile an my head slightly down.

I felt a soft warm hand on my chin. I realized it was his hand when I felt his thumb lightly stroking my cheek. He tilled my chin up forcing me to look at him.

"Do you want to hang out after school?" He asked with curious eyes.

I stared into his golden eyes with amazement. "Yes." Was all I could manage with a light sigh.

"Then would you like me to walk you home?" He smiled a smile that only made me think ,_That's probably the smile he uses to get all the girls.'_

"Yeah." I made a short nod of my head an smiled back. "I'd like that." I felt the heat rise to my cheeks hoping he wouldn't notice.

He smiled brightly I thought it must have been to my reaction, '_He noticed!'_. "Then we better get to class." He held out his hand for me.

I took his hand with a second of hesitation and he held me gently but firmly so he wouldn't lose me through the crowded halls as everyone rushed to getto their classes on time. I blushed again at his smile and turned my head away from him in embarrassment after he gently lifted me to my feet.

"Hey?""Yes?" I questioned with a nervous smile.

He chuckled a bit. "You should smile more. You're really pretty." My eyes widened, '_What…'_ I thought to myself, '_This guy is crazy..'_ "You know, no more of that teary stuff." I then lowered my eyes at him."Thanks for bringing that up.""No problem," He said with a cocky smile that I couldn't help but laugh at we walked to class hand in hand, side by side. We walked into class at the moment the second bell rang that indicated that everyone should be in class. As we walked to our seats at the back of the class room I ducked my self behind Zack as I felt the heat rise to my face once more while the other girls glared at me with envious gazes. It was then that I remembered that I'm not the center-of-attention type.

When I sat in my seat next to Zack I folded my arms over my desk an tucked my head in my arms as I laid there for a few minute an I realized once again exactly how tired I was. _'I'm so unhealthy.'_. I thought to myself. I know it's not right for my body to ach like this. I felt myself slowly drifted to sleep at my desk as all my emotions swirled around me I knew all the pretty and popular girls were glaring at me in envy because I walked in to class holding hands with the hottest guy and I had to admit I liked it a little. I was a little scared at the same time as I drifted to a deep sleep I realized I really didn't care

Authors note: I just did some editing on this one I'm going to finish all the chapters please review (:


	2. chapt 2: walking home

Claiming: I am claiming the characters in this story because this is my creation an is all my own characters so u can not take them but if u want to us them in your story I don't mind but please ask me first then I would love to see your story. Now this is about a girl named angel who is living the most miserable life an is not liking it at all so she is now at her school an is starting to like a boy name Zack but he's never at school as angel is eager to know his secrets she finds out something she is not sure weather she likes or not but she knows that it sends her a hair raising sensation down her spin.

Chapter two: _walking home_

I was woken up by someone taping on my shoulder. "angel!" I heard a whisper in my ear. Then I felt someone blow lightly into my ear which made me shake my head in response. I looked up to see Zack standing next to me. I blushed with embarrassment. "are you awake?" he chuckled at me.

I nodded my head forcing myself not to look at him so he couldn't see my burning red face.

"what's going on?" all embarrassment forgotten as I looked around and noticed that no one was in the class room.

"everyone just left, class is over you wanna go or do you want to sleep more?" he said sarcastically as I stood up.

" I think I'd rather not." I also said in a sarcastic tone as we both laughed an walked out of class.

"you can go and get your stuff out of your locker and I'll meet you in front of the main entrance at the picnic tables okay?" he told me with a smile when I got to my locker.

"yeah okay." I smiled thinking he had to go get his stuff out of his locker to before walking me home but then I thought about all the guys who had said the same thing to me at my old school an then when I went out side I found that he wasn't there and all his friends were laughing at me. _maybe he's gonna ditch me to he is the most popular guy at school. His friends and other popular people would defiantly laugh at me. I'm the new girl at school maybe this is my initiation at this school that the hottest guy at school embarrasses me in front of everyone. _I thought to myself as I got my back pack out of my locker and slid my books in to it an shut my locker with a sigh. _I knew he was being just to nice for the hottest guy here._

I thought about what I was going to do if he wasn't there so I didn't embarrass myself to much.

I walked out side the main door and I didn't see him. I bowed my head down as I walked to the picnic tables so just maybe just maybe he might actually be there. As I retched the tables I didn't look up I just waited for the embarrassing laughter that all the kids at school would give me when I looked up. Sucking in a deep breathe readying myself I looked up and to my surprise no **one** was laughing and Zack **was** sitting on the table of the picnic table and not to my surprise Becky and ruby the two most beautiful blondes at the school-who hang out with my cousin angel-were sitting next to him on the table part of the table as well with a short brown haired brunet who's name I didn't know yet sitting on the bench part of the picnic table next to his right leg.

"Zack why don't you want to go over to my place after school?" the shoulder-hair-length-blonde named Becky asked him playing with the tips of his hair on the back of his head.

"yeah or mine?" the other blonde named ruby said with her long gray tinted hair that goes down to the curve of her upper back-between her shoulder blades-holding on to Zack's arm in her left hand.

Zack just sat there like they weren't even there like they didn't have a hold on him or playing with his hair which the more I thought about how they were all touching him and the way they were talking to him, the more it made me even angrier than I was before as my fist balled up and stared to shake in anger an I felt the blood rushing to my face turning my face as red as an apple as I walked closer to them.

"what about me Zack I though we were friends don't you want to hang out hmm?" the short haired brunet at his feet said looking up at him and tugging on his dark-blue-jean pant leg.

Zack didn't answer them but he did look at them when they spoke to him but he didn't look at them in interest or even annoyance he just look at them with a blissful expression like he didn't even care.

When the brunet was done talking to him he looked up and seen me as he smiled and showed some emotion on his face as he looked at me. I lost my steam at his expression and my face turned its normal color before the blood rushed to my face once more in a blush. _is it just me or dose he look happy to see me._

"Zzzzaaack…?" Becky said in a fake whinny voice that just made me want to cover my ears in anger and annoyance.

"because I'm not interested." Zack softly pushed her hand away from his hair with the back of his right hand (she was at his right) and stood up forcing the other two to let go of his arms and leg as he stepped off the seat of the picnic table.

"what? Why Zack?" ruby the other blonde asked from his left side before he stepped off the tables seat as all three of them gawked at him in surprise.

Zack didn't answer them as he walked over to me nor did he look back at them when he spoke to me. "so are you ready to go?" he asked me with a smile.

"y-yeah." I smiled back as he held out his hand for me. I hesitated before taking it. _he just wanted an excuse to get away from them. _I thought. Then I smiled back at him and took his hand. _but that's okay I guess its not to bad I would want to get away from them too. _I thought in agreement.

As we walked down the side walk away from the school I turned just to see all three of the popular girls staring at us walking away with their mouths open an their body's limp an I giggled lightly at the expression on their faces.

* * *

* * *

"you know I wasn't happy to see you just 'cause you were an excuse to get away from Becky, ruby, and Rachel." he said to me with his head down.

I just gawked at him. _how did he know I thought that?_ I thought way to surprised to even realize that the brunet girls name I didn't know was just revealed to me.

I couldn't think of what to say so I just said a soft gentle and brilliant. "what?" with a slight smile.

"I know that's what you were thinking I could see it in your eyes and in your face. I just wanted you to know that I was happy to see you 'cause to be honest I thought you weren't going to show up."

"huh?" I blinked a couple times in surprise. "you thought I wasn't going to show up!" it was more of a repeat than a question. "what would make you think that?" I asked thinking back on how much I thought about him not showing up and how guys at my old school use to ditch me like that. _but Zack's the most popular guy at school anyone would want to show up for him they would have thought just like I did that he was going to ditch them but what in the world would make him think anyone would ditch him? No one would never in a million life times ever want to do that._

"well…" he scratched the back of his head with his left hand the only hand that wasn't holding on to mine. " Its happened before actually it happened a lot girls would ditch me ether because of the other girls tormenting them or .cause they were scared someone at school might beat them up in the near future."

I blinked a coupled times again. _I didn't think about that. _I thought_.__but that is understandable_. "don't worry about that I didn't think that far a head." I smiled then I blushed and looked away in embarrassment at how intelligent that made me sound. " I'm sorry I'm really stupid I don't really think about things so far a head I just say what happens, happens and if it doesn't well then I guess that's how its supposed to be." I smiled at him.

He stared at me for a moment. I thought it was in surprise but I didn't really know but then he smiled at me. "your so much different then your average teen age girl you know that? You sound way older than you actually are and your not stupid your actually pretty smart."

"thanks I get that a lot." I laughed with him as we retched the park that I was in that morning and I realized I wasn't that far from home. _no._ I thought in my head._ I don't want to go home to angel torturing me an aunt Rosa making me do chores I just don't think I can right now and I really don't want to go back at all. _"hey…Ummm… I have to be honest." I stopped and looked at him.

"yes." he said as I felt the blush rush to my face again.

I didn't care about the blush this time I just looked away because I was afraid he was going to say no or something.( is afraid of rejection)

"I don't want to go home yet my parents are…d…e…ad and my aunt takes care of me and I know it sounds childish but their mean to me and you know angel manuse at our school? She's my aunts daughter and I cant stand her she always sneaks into my room an sprays silly string at me when I get home from school. You'd think she would have run out by now but she always has some." I huffed at the lack of air as I realized I was babbling and looked at him again.

He looked like he was actually listening to me but I wasn't sure. "so do you want to stay here for a little while an talk more. I'm really sorry to hear about your parents and yes I know angel Manuse I don't like her at all she's going out with my friend josh and she's just using him to get to me I don't like people like that at all she's a pain an not all she try's to make herself out to be."

_OH MY GOD he was actually listening to me wow. _I couldn't help but smile. "yeah I would… that is if you don't mind I mean if you want to go home or something…" then another thought came to me. "…or…if you want to go to Becky's house I would understand." I said in a sarcastic voice as I giggled slightly at the surprised expression on his face.

"NO no that's okay I'd rather stay here with you." he said then smiled a devilish grin I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic with me or if he was being serious.

"O are you sure you don't want to go." I said sarcastically again.

"yes I'm sure… that is unless you want me to go and it sounds like you kinda do so if you want I'll just go now." he let go of my hand an halfway turned before I grabbed his jacket sleeve an made him stay still.

"no! I mean, no, I don't want you to go." I said with a kinda upset expression on my face that made me look like a little disappointed little girl and it made me feel even more childish as I realized it but I didn't care, at that point I actually thought I was going to cry for a minute. _I think he's serious._

I heard him start laughing and my sad expression turned into a surprised one. He turned around and put his hands on the curve of my shoulders. "calm down angel." he smiled. "I was just messing with you don't take it seriously I have no interest in any of thoughes girls at all so you have nothing to worry about."

"okay." was all I could say I felt like I was star struck I was surprised happy and a little upset at the same time but then I realized. _did I actually just get jeoulse? Zack's not my boyfriend he's a friend a really hot friend at that and if he wants to hang out with other girls that's not for me to judge._ I grabbed his hand and lightly pulled him over to the swings. I sat down on a swing and he did the same with the swing next to me.

We didn't swing we just sat there talking well I mostly talked I felt like an idiot because I would catch myself babbling and quickly stop talking an just sit there with a blush on my face.

"hey its okay if you babble, I don't have much to talk about and besides, I like listening to you talk." he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"how in the world can you stand listening to me talk I just don't get it." I thought out loud.

"because I like you and I like everything about you and I love being around you." he said honestly.

"I really do feel the same way about you but are you sure your not just reading my eyes and face again because I'm sure you don't feel that way about me."

"yes I do!" he protested.

"no you don't." I challenged.

"yes. I do."

"do not!"

"do so"

"do so" I tried to trick him.

"yes I do so." he wasn't going for it.

"dang it!" he laughed at my failed trick. _I guess he knows that one. _"do you know what time it is." I asked him kindly as I looked up at him with curiosity.

I looked down at his watch when he stretched his arm out to pull his sleeve back so he could reveal the watch on his wrist and looked down on it. "its almost four-thirty." he said before putting his arm down and looked at me.

"uhhh I really don't want to but I have to go." I said with my head held low before I got up off the swing and stretched.

"okay that's fine there no need to apologize to me where do u live I'll walk you to your door." he got up with me as I stared at him. "do you want me to."

"I would feel a lot better if you did." I said with an embarrassed smile. "there's a lot of weirdo's on the way home one of them almost chased me into an ally way once."

"Okay we don't want that happening again do we."

"please no." I smiled and we both laughed as we walked down the cement walk way on the way to my house.

We walked in silence before we got to the very same place that I dread to go ever again.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_I was walking my way home from my second week of school I still haven't said a word since my parents death an I wasn't planning on saying anything anytime soon ether._

_I walked by three guys that looked rather not so friendly to me. "hey babe." the biggest man of all three said politely to me._

_Not wanting to be rude or anger one of the men I smiled half-heartedly and waved back as I walked lightly away as one of the men stepped in front of me. "hey girl how old are you have you ever been fondled before." he smiled at me as his rather rough voice hit my ears so did the horrible smell of his breath. His breath smelled like old alcohol chewed tobacco and just plan bad breath. I held my breath as I seen him opening his mouth to speak more but was surprised when it wasn't him who spoke but it was another man behind me. This mans breath smelled like cigarettes-that could be because he had a cigarette in his mouth that muffled his voice-and like peppermint gum._

"_yeah we'll be happy to give you your first fondle girly." the mans muffled voiced echoed. "and show you even more."_

_As he chuckled and his cigarette moved up and down I stared to realize what was about to happen. As thoughts went through my head I didn't know what to do, but I didn't scream, I stomped on one of the mans foot as they tried to grab my shoulders and I ran. As I ran I looked back at the sound big steal-toe boots coming at me fast just to see that the men were running toward me at an incredible speed as I realized I wasn't the fasted person ever actually I was wondering why I wasn't falling over or tripping over air like I usually do. I gasped in surprise as a man grabbed my shoulders and swung me up a agganced the wall. _

_I pushed his face out of mine as he tried to kiss me and slid his hands up the side of my shirt but I didn't knottiest it I was to busy trying to get away to even care. I turned my face to the wall and he turned me around and slammed the front of my body up aggenced the wall. I cried as I felt the mans hand slid lightly up my thy._

_Then before I even knew any thing happened the man was ripped off of me and was hurled into the ally followed by a couple of loud crashes behind me. I just stud there for a minute uncertain if I should move or not then I finally looked around, the man that was touching me was in the dark ally I couldn't see him but I heard a loud moan telling me that the man was still alive but probably had a concussion. I didn't pay attention as I wanted to know what the two loud crashes were that I heard behind me._

_I turned to see that one of the men was slammed agenced a car that was-thank god- not beeping with its alarm. The other guy I one that first spoke to her was laying in the broken glass of a for sale house across the street. I didn't know what to do I stud there shacking for a moment before I gathered my things -that I dropped when the man pushed me agenced the wall-and walked or wobbled my way home from that seen._

_When I got home I told my aunt about it but she just didn't believe me._

"_oh angel your just making that up everyone knows no one would ever want to touch you in anyway." angel said to me. "your going to get people in to trouble, besides if it was the flower sales man and his two friends they would have already tried something with me when I come home from school."_

"_they probably already did." I tuned my head and said under my breath. "your not exactly the most pure person here I'm sure of that."_

_**FLASH BACK OVER**_

As we walked by the flower shop after I had my flash back memory I seen him the flower sales men. He gave me a devilish smile that made me quiver and I started to shake beneath Zack's hand.

Zack noticed and looked at the man in wonder. The other two men next to him were the other men that was with him that night. I watched as the men looked from me to zack. Their once evil faces turned into a terrified in horror face in an instint and they looked away. "wow what did you do to them?" I asked in wonderment.

He looked down at me and smiled. "nothing I just made sure they wont bother you again I'm well know in this city."

I just smiled back and walked up one of the steps to my house.

"thank you for walking me home." I thanked. "I hope it wasn't a burden to you or anything." I blushed with embarrassment at the thought.

"oh no it was no burden my lovely lady." he said in a sarcastic voice as he chuckled a bit and he bent down an kissed my hand that he still had a hold of.

My face turned red and I once again didn't know if he was messing with me or if he was being serious. I decided nether as angel slammed the door open. Me and Zack stayed in the same position frozen in place by surprise.

"Zack why what are you doing here you turned down my offer of coming over again to day… oh hey angel." her voiced turned from nice-an-sweet to mean and obnoxious as she seen me. I watched her gaze turn to our hands touching and Zack's mouth really close to my hand. "ewww you didn't kiss her hand yet did you that's gross you don't want to do that. Blahhh." angel fake gagged and grabbed Zack's hand from mine.

I looked at her wondering what she was going to do. "come on in Zack." she started to pull him in side. "I'll give you a tower of my room." she laughed. When I started to open my mouth to say something Zack stopped right before he got into the house.

" I would rather not." he snatched his hand back from her. "thank you angel for letting me walk you home." he smiled at me.

"no thank you for walking me home." I stared at him in surprise at his words and was at an even bigger surprise when I realized he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a firm but gentle squeeze right in front of angel.

I smiled and hugged him back as we were hugging I realized this might be a once in a life time opportunity to get angel jeoulse so me and Zack hugged longer and giggled to each other. "this is perfect." I whispered in Zack's right ear the one close to my mouth and the side were angel couldn't see or hear. "this is the best time to make angel jeoulse and angry." I giggled.

"I know." he laughed a little in my shoulder. As his light breath blew a crossed my bare shoulder. I tickled and made me giggle louder.

I guessed that my giggles made him laugh more because the more I giggled the more he laughed. _from angels view this must look like a kind of love seen. _I thought. _she probably thinks Zack is kissing my neck._ I giggled at the thought of what her face might look like as I heard angel speak.

"okay okay if you two don't stop I'm gonna tell mom on you angel." angel shouted in a screech. Me and Zack pulled away from each other and looked at her. His arms still wrapped firmly around my waist as I leaned back words-in a way that if he hadn't had a hold on me I would fall back words-and my arms still wrapped halfway-around his neck-more like on his shoulders-as I spoke to angel.

"what did I do wrong angel?" I said while Zack set me up right on my feet.

Angel grabbed my four arm of my left arm and dragged me inside the door a way that made me stubble so I could see were I was going so I wouldn't fall as she gave me an angry-evil-pissed-off look in her eyes. "you know what you did." she whispered in my ear. "sorry Zack but angel has some chores to do bye."

Zack ignored her and look straight at me. "bye angel." he smiled and waved his hand slightly.

Angel smiled half-heartedly from above me. "bye Zack!" me and angel smiled and said at the same time as angel shut the door.

"he was talking to me!" she huffed more to herself then to me.

"no he didn't even look at you" I said to her this time speaking my mind. I didn't care if she heard anymore, it didn't matter to me anymore that she knew what I thought or said about her.

"what was that?" angel asked me grimly.

"you heard me angel don't pretend you didn't." I snapped back.

"how dare you!" she raised her had to smack me and I grabbed her wrist.

I twisted her wrist so she was forced to lean down a bit and hiss in slight pain. "you don't know me don't you dare touch me if you think this hearts wait and see what happens if you were to really hit me."

I threw her wrist to the side I twisted it making her spin around so she could keep her balance. I walked away and when I looked back at her she wasn't looking at me she looked at her wrist as she rubbed it with her bottom lip out further than her top in a pout as I turned the corner to go up the stairs.

Authors note: that was chapter two hope you liked it. Lol. Ooo it looks like our little sweet raven haired angel has a bit of spunk. lol I like that. what do you think evil blonde angel will do tell her mom on her? or will she keep quiet so she doesn't get in to any trouble? what do you think she thinks about Zack and her cousin angel together? Find out in chapter three!

I know this chapter was long if you like the chapters that long I will keep writing them that way if u want or I wont if you don't want them it your chose read the next chapter if u want to find out what happens next sorry for any miss spelled or not able to understand words I'll fix them. Bye and thanks for reading.


	3. chapt 3: I may never know

Claiming: I am claiming the characters in this story because this is my creation and is all my own characters so u can not take them but if you want to use them in your story I don't mind but please ask me first then I would love to see your story. Now this is about a girl named Angel who is living the most miserable life an is not liking it at all so she is now at her school and is starting to like a boy name Zack but he's never at school as Angel is eager to know his secrets she finds out something she is not sure whether she likes or not but she knows that it sends her a hair raising sensation down her spine.

Chapter 3: _I may never know_

I walked into my room in the worst mood ever. _I cant believe she almost hit me who dose she think she is, thinking she can push me around like that. UGH!!! I CANT STAND HER!! _I thought to my self as I threw my backpack on the floor an sat on my bed.

I sighed an got up off my bed walked over to my mirror. I stared at my self for a minute. "OMIGOD!! Did I really let Zack see me like this. I cant believe this." _or maybe I just started to look like this when I got mad at angel 'ooo I look so hateful right now. I don't want anyone to see me like this, this is so not me. I'm not a hateful person like angel and I don't _ever want to be. Espesoly not in front of Zack. *GASP* _I never thought I would think about zack right now._

I sat in the chair in front of my mirror, closed my eyes, brushed my hair and thought about Zack until dinner was ready.

* * *

* * *

* * *

I came down when aunt Rosa called for angel. I was sure she wasn't calling for me-she never dose-but I came down anyway. I walked in the kitchen an sat at the dinner table after I made sure I wasn't sitting in anyone's seat(angel)

"so angel how was school?"

"oh mom… school was…umm…great I had fun I'm the most popular an most beautiful girl in school. way more beautiful then becky, ruby, or Rachel." angel said to aunt rosa.

"lier." me an matt said under our breath at the same time.

"what was that angel?" angel said in a mean evil voice with a sarcastic smirk.

"I donno what did I say angel." I glared at her with my best-you better not mess with me again noticed an looked away as she started to remember what had happened only moments ago.

"ANGEL!!" aunt rosa must have noticed. " I will not tolerate fighting at the kitchen table. go up stairs and go to bed. no more dinner for you if your going to act like that" she pointed to the hallway.

I got up and walked my way up the stairs with my stomach still growling at me from the lack of food. I moaned as I layed on my bed in borddom. _UGH!! what am I gonna do. I'm gonna get sick if I don't eat-?!_

When I heard a noise from my window I stud up. I stared at my window until I heard the tapping noise again, then I walked over to it and opened the certian.

"huh?!" I was so not expecting to see him at my window at like 8:30 pm. Zack was sitting on the edge of my windowsil. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I opened the window, grabbed his arm an pulled him in quickly. "your going to fall if you don't get in here!" I said when I pulled him in an mentally giggled to myself when I noticed the surprised look on his face.

"wh-wh-what are you doing?" he laughed at me in surprise. "I'm not gonna fall." he laughed even harder.

"hey its not nice to laugh at people who are worried about you." I crossed my arms over my chest an turned my head. _how can he laugh at me like that its common séance that someone at a second story window could fall._

"no no I wasn't laughing about that it was oh never mind. Here." he handed me a peace of paper an because I was so ceriouse about what it was. I took it an opened the fouled peace of paper to see his name and a number underneath it. I gaped at it in surprise. "okay are you messin with me now?" I said in disbelief.

"nope I know how angel can be and I've met her mom before to so I know how she can be I thought that if you need any help or just need a place to get away you can call me." he nodded.

"now I know what your doing." I said with a smirk as I shock the peace of paper in the air.

"oh really?" he smirked back but obviously cerious about what I was going to say.

"yeah."

"so what am I doing?"

"your trying to make angel jelouse of me!" I crossed my arms again.

"maybe just a little." he laughed lightly.

"see I knew it."

"well that's not all."

"oh really?"

"yeah."

"then whats the rest?"

"oh you'll find out."

"tell me." I whinned.

"nope its better if you find out."

"I don't wanna find out I wanna know."

"not telling."

"ugh your mean zack."

"I know."

"you don't like making anything easy do you?" I sighed knowing that I may never know this secret he has because he's been really go at keeling secrets so far.

"nope why should I its more fun this way."

"haha, your funny you know that." I said as I sat next to him on my bed.

"yeah I've always known that." he smirked.

_He really thinks he's totally awsome- well he is and hot very hot- I really want to know why he really gave me his number I don't even think its his really number he prabaly just wants to mess with me and make me think he actually likes me._

"hey angel I have to go I'm sorry I'll be back later if you want me to?" he stud up and headed for the window.

"yeah please-giggles-I really do want you to come back." he smiled in response before putting both legs over the windowsill.

"okay see you later then." he waved.

"kay don't get hurt." ran to the window as he jumped an looked out the window to see only Zack waving to me from the safe ground. I smiled.

Only a half -a-minute after Zack jumped out the window did someone knock on my door. Not wanting the drama if it was aunt rosa or angel if it was them. "who is it?" I asked in a not so polite tone. Then before I could realize that if it were angel or aunt rosa they wouldn't have knocked they would have just barged in. so that only left phillip or matt.

"matt!" matt answered.

"oh come in." I said walking over to the door. "sorry for being rude I thought you might be-!" I was cut off by matt.

"I brought you some dinner I noticed you didn't eat much before rosa sent you away to your room so I figured you might be hunger."

"yes thank you!" I sighed with releafe at the food that once I ate it my stomach would stop talking so loud.

When I went to reach for the plate I realized I still had Zack's phone number in my hand. "so who's number is that?" matt asked with a smirk.

"oh." I blushed. "just this kid at school name Zack." I said as I stared on the pizza matt gave me.

"see angel I told you, you would find a nice guy!" matt said with excitement.

"well he's not my boyfriend he's just a friend." I replied with a smile.

"not yet huh?"

"nope…I mean no."

Matt just laughed at me while I shoved the other peace of pizza in my mouth trying to hide my embaressment.

"so why don't you ask him out?" matt asked curiously.

"I'm a girl I'm not going to ask him out its not right if he likes me he'll ask me besides I don't think he's interested anyway." I took another bite of pizza.

"what makes you think that?" matt asked.

"he's the hottest guy at school and he's the most popular and all the girls like him even angel."

"oh so that's the Zack angel always talks about that wont go out with her and she apparently dosent know why." he rolled his eyes and I knew me and him were thinking the same thing at that moment an we laughed softly.

"yeah."

"is she jelouse?"

"majorly!" I responed.

"heh nice" he put his hand up waiting for a high five that I gave back. "so do you like this Zack go on tell me about him."

"well he has these amazing eyes that are like orange an I love them his hair is so blonde its almost white. He has a perfect face and a perfect body and-"

"whao, whao, whao, you really like this guy don't you?" matt stopped me before I got to far.

"yeah I really do."

"okay why don't you invite him over for dinner tomorrow after school?" matt asked.

"are you kidding!!" I gaped at him for a second. "Zack in the same house as angel she might tie him up and drag him to her room or the nearest hotel."

"well if he really likes you back you shouldn't have to worry about him going off with her and I know that if angel knew Zack was finally going to come over she might try to mess things up with you two but I know she will get her mom to let him come over."

"yeah I know but it just dosent feel right I mean I don't want anything happening with our friend ship."

"angel I have never heard you talk this much ever since you've come here don't let him get away he's done a lot for you I can see that you need to make a stand if you want to be with him if you both feel the same about each other which it sounds like you both do since he gave you his number an all and you've only just met then you shouldn't let angel push you around like that you like him for him and she likes him for his looks and his popularity he this angel…"matt pocked my nose. "way more than the other angel." he chuckled a bit before standing up. "if you ask him if he wants to come over tomorrow I'll talk to rosa tonight okay so what are you going to do?" he stared at me for a minute waiting for me to make my disicion.

I blushed. "yeah."

"yeah what?" he teased.

"yeah I'll ask him kay?" my face turned red.

"okay." he clapped his hands together. "I'll go talk to rosa alright?"

"kay" I smiled back at him.

Matt walked out the door, as I finished eating my pizza I turned to my left to see Zack sitting in my window with a smirk on his face. "so you really think I'm perfect in everyway huh?" he smiled mockingly.

"well I didn't say in everyway." I mocked back but also in embaressment.

"and you really like my perfect body?"

"so you heard everything huh?" I blushed thinking _what if he dosent feel the same but he hasn't said anything about that yet and he dosent act like anything is different._

"yep!" he smiled.

"so do you want to come to dinner with us tomorrow?" I asked trying to avoid everything else.

"I think it would be interesting" he climbed in my window. "what do you think was it just a suggestion or do you really want me to?"

"I really would like you to" I said honestly.

"are you sure its not just to make angel jelouse?"

"maybe a little." I mocked an wincked.

Authors note: I know this chapter was more than likely shorter than any of the other ones but this is were I wanted to end it and there wasn't a lot of movement one thing that bothered me was it kinda ended were it started.


	4. Chapt 4: GET OVER IT!

Claiming: I am claiming the characters in this story because this is my creation and is all my own characters so u can not take them but if you want to use them in your story I don't mind but please ask me first then I would love to see your story. Now this is about a girl named Angel who is living the most miserable life an is not liking it at all so she is now at her school and is starting to like a boy name Zack but he's never at school as Angel is eager to know his secrets she finds out something she is not sure whether she likes or not but she knows that it sends her a hair raising sensation down her spine.

_Chapter 4: _**GET OVER IT!!!!**

Shortly after or more like two seconds after Zack left angel came busting through the door huffing as if she had ran all the way from school but I knew she just came from her bedroom that's close to mine. "who-were-you-talk-ing-too!!" she said taking in a deep breath after every word.

"what are you talking about-" I was cut off by angel after she caught her breath.

"don't try to deniey it your room is so close to mine and I heard your voice and someone ealses!" she snapped.

"like who's?" I questioned her but I knew what the answer to that might be.

She stared at me for as second then she stud up straight took a deep breath. "Zack's!" she hissed.

At that point I was surprised and didn't know what to do so I stared at her with my eyes wide before I started laughing. _theres no way she would know that Zack was actually here! _she looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" she yelled but not loud enough for anyone to wake up. Well at leased not in this house.

"why would Zack come to my room? Are you serious you thought you heard him? You probably heard my radio! I just turned it off." I giggled as I pointed to my radio next to me.

"no I heard him I know that voice anywhere!" she said as her face started to turn red with anger.

"angel!" I stopped laughing knowing that she dosent like to be laughed at. "think about it why would Zack like me let alone come into my room?" said softly to her trying to make my voice as convincing as possible 'cause I'm a really bad lier but it wasn't hard because I belived what I said probably more than she did.

I watched as the red heat disappeared from her face then she started laughing an I stared in surprise because I had no Idea why she was laughing. "your right. What was I thinking?" she laughed even harder as she looked up an slapped her for head with the palm of her hand. "what would Zack ever see in you." she walked away with a mocking smile and slammed my door shut as she walked out back into her room.

I felt the anger bottling up and I turned my anger into sadness instead because I don't want to feel hate. I lowered my head. _angels right what would he ever see in me he just wants her to get jelouse 'cause he dosent like her. _I felt a wet drop on my pants an I realized I was crying.

* * *

* * *

* * *

When I woke the next morning to the sound of an imaginary alarm clock that I must have made up in my head 'cause I didn't turn on my alarm clock but the imaginary alarm in my head woke me at 5:00 am exactly. My face felt dry an tight as I realized I cried myself to sleep I wondered why I got up so early!

I off my confusion. Got out of bed, washed my face with a cold wet washcloth, an got my clothes on and when down stairs to eat breakfast just as aunt rosa was calling for angel to wake up.

"well do you want to tell her or do you want me to?" matt said to aunt rosa as I sat down at the kitchen table. I watched aunt rosa sigh before replying.

"well angel?" I stared at her in confusion. "I have agreed to let your friend Zack come over for dinner tonight."

Before I could even be surprised or shocked at her for being nice to me angel walked in right when her mom said his name. "ZACK!!" angels face was covered in ever emotion you could think of before she looked angry. "why is Zack coming over for dinner." she gave me an accusing glare as if I was to blame.

"angel, your cousin made a friend at school an I'm going to be nice like I always am and let him come over." aunt rosa smiled a smiled that didn't seem to reach her eyes before saying she was gonna be late for work kissing matt on the cheek grabbing her keys and walking out the door.

After angels mom left she took the opportunity to yell at me. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING WHY WOULD YOU INVITE ZACK OVER." she closed her eyes and thought about it for a minute before speaking again this time a lot calmer. "never mind I'm sure he'll reject you anyway." she flicked her wrist and walked over to her seat an a look on her face telling everyone that she was so sure of herself.

I felt my anger starting to boil. I know her and everyone eles is right about me and Zack being together but I was getting tired and annoyed hearing it and getting put down about it. I balled my fist and tried to calm down a little before speaking to her knowing I might end up hitting her then Zack wouldn't be able to come over. I took in a deep breath and held it before I breathed it out. Once I knew I was calmer and not going to hit her I spoke.

"acutally angel I already asked Zack and he is coming so get over it." I snapped at her and she backed up a little in her seat a crossed from me.

She stared at me for a minute. " Zack turned down all my offers to visit my home and besides its like six in the morning how did you talk to Zack about it already?" she glared at me aquisingly.

I stared in surprise not knowing what to tell her. _what am I going to do theres no way she can know that she was right about Zack being in my room last night. _I thought fast. _and phillip and matt are watching I don't need to get into trouble an Zack wont be able to come over for dinner. _I felt around in my pocket as I thought fast for an excuse, as I slowly pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket my expression changed into a smirk.

"I have his number." I waved the piece of paper in her face. It was the piece of paper Zack had givin to me last night that I swore he was messing with me and it was the wrong number. I smiled at the expression on angels face as her jaw dropped and her face turned red with anger as I knew she was jelouse.

"THAT'S NOT FOR YOU AND YOU KNOW IT!! GIVE ME THE NOTE!!" angel screamed. "ZACK DOSENT SEE ANYTHING IN YOU!!" she yelled trying more to convince herself more than me as she reached over the table and tried to snatch my note. "HE LIKES ME AND YOU KNOW IT!!"

I moved my hand further away from her as she reached. "no way, this isn't yours angel I'm sure if it was for you he would have givin it to you and not me." I told her as she tried reaching for the note again and I moved. Her faced turned even more red.

"NO HE MADE A MISTAKE!! EVERYONE MAKES MISTAKES JUST LIKE YOUR PARENTS DID WHEN THE MADE YOU, YOU FREACK!!" she screamed at me. After that I just didn't feel like taking it anymore I felt the heat rush to my face and my fist balled as my hands started to shake. I know Zack is to good for me. I know he doesn't see anything in me. And I know he's probably messing with me and leading me on just to make angel jealous because he has no interested in her. And most of all I know I don't have a chance with him…BUT I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!!

"ANGEL THAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH YOU'RE A SELFISH BITCH AND THAT'S ALL YOU'VE EVER BEEN AND ALWAYS WILL BE IF YOU DON'T STOP BEING SO SELF SENTERED YOU CANT GET OVER THE FACT THAT SOMEONE LIKES ME AND NOT YOU!!" I started to huff then continued. "SO JUST…**GET OVER IT!!!!**" I yelled at her huffing and I knew by the look on her face she had nothing left to say. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out so she pressed her lips together.

"whatever!" she flicked wrist her grabbed her backpack and stormed out the door slamming it on her way out.

I was so mad I couldn't say anything we all just stud there in silence and didn't move for several minutes. Matt walked over to the me and sat beside me. "angel?" I didn't speak. I couldn't I felt like if I opened my mouth I'll explode on the wrong person and hurt someone. "that was awsome, angel you finally yelled at her I'm so prod of you!! She finally got what she disserves after causing everyone pain."

I still couldn't speak I didn't want to hurt anyone so I sat there and cooled down a bit before I spoke. "I just couldn't take it anymore she dose it to so many people. I feel angry at her and I'm not use to that I don't like feeling hate but she makes people hate her. I don't want to hate her." I bent my head down and tried to turn my hate for her on myself.

"angel theres nothing wrong with telling as it is. You were right she's selfish and needed to know that if she didn't already. Ether way you were right and theres no reason for you to be upset about your actions." matt tried to convince me but I don't think I wanted to believe it. I wanted hate to be gone I-I wanted to be loved not hated like I know feel. I don't want to be hated and other people don't want to be hated and I know that I just couldn't get off the fact that it was wrong for me to hate her. That I should love her not hate her.

"I just don't want to hate her." I looked at the note and tucked it into my pocket.

"angel you don't hate her. I know you don't just because you say hateful words dosent mean you hate her it just means your really close. Or she's not as close to you as you are of her." I was speechless at matt's words so speechless I just blinded.

Matt gave me time to cool down a little more before giving me some money before I walked out the front door.

I stepped out the door and as I was shutting it I seen him. Sitting on the front porch waiting. I stud there and blinked in confusion.

"what are you doing here." thinking about how long he might have been here, if he waited to long in this fall-almost-winter cold, or if he seen angels rampage. I guessed not because knowing her she would have stayed out here and talked to him. He had to come after she left and got a distance away.

"I figured that since you didn't ride a bus that you would want someone to walk you to and from school." he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

He held his arms out in a hug. I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me firmly for a long while that left me in a daze when he released me from his strong but gentle embrace.

"thanks." I bowed my head and didn't know what else to say. "are you still coming over for dinner?" I looked up at him.

"do you still want me to come over for dinner?" he asked in amusement.

"oh yes what girl wouldn't want Zack Hemming the hottest guy at school to come over to their house for dinner." I smirked and laughed a bit.

"well I guess your right who wouldn't want the hottest guy at school to go to their house and embarrassed their cousin!" he smirked as he cupped his hands behind his head.

My face turned from jokingly sarcastic to serious and surprise and almost alarm. "your not going to do anything to angel are you?"

"maybe?" he smiled at me. But I wasn't buying it I was completely serious I don't want angel freaking on me.

"Zack?!!" I glared at him accusingly.

"I'm just kidding." he laughed. "I'm not gonna do anything-just me being there is enough for angel." he said under his breath but not quiet enough to were I didn't hear him.

"well I guess your right. It'll be a trip for angel if your actually there for me and not her." I laughed an he laughed along with me for a bit.

"so how was your morning?" he asked with one of his famous crocked smile.

"well honestly?" I grimaced.

He nodded.

"irritating! didn't you see angel storm out of the house she left not that long after I walked out the door!" I huffed in one breath.

"no I didn't I know the way angel takes to school so I took a different way so she wouldn't bother me about seeing you or tell me you never wanted to see me again or something."

I blinked then smirked. "you are well trained my warrior!" I giggled at my self and laughed lightly at him.

"oh you haven't seen a warrior yet!" he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I blinked for a minute not sure what he was doing until saw how close is face was to mine and I surprised myself when I quickly pushed him firmly away. I shock my head.

"I'm sorry. I-I-I just can't please don't be mad at me?" I bowed my head in shame. _I hate rejection and I just rejected someone no I just rejected ZACK what am I thinking he can kiss any girl he wants he probably hates me now._

"that's okay!" he shrugged. "nothing you do would ever make me mad at you and I'm not gonna force you to do something your not ready for." he smiled his crocked smile and I looked in his eyes I could see the truth in them the promise. _I don't understand if he's leading me on to make angel jelouse but if he he's doing an awsome job I'll give him that much is for sure!_

He pulled me close to him again and for a second I thought he was going to try to kiss me again. But he didn't. he pulled me close to him and when he leaned in on me again I was almost going to let him but he kissed my neck instead. I felt the warmth of his lips on my neck and giggled at the tingly feeling I got from it. He smiled and laughed at me slightly before pulling away and releasing me. He held his hand out to me. "you… ready to walk?"

"walk were." I blinked at him. I forgot were I was and were I was going the only thing I could think of was me and HIM!

"to school silly." he smiled and laughed at me again.

"oh!" _haha that's right I'm going to school! Duh stupid!_ I mentally shock myself. I shock my head before grabbing his hand and telling him I was ready to go. He held my hand like he always did gently but firmly as we walked through the park.

"you know everyone is going to envy you, you know?" he smiled.

I blinked. "why?"

"because your walking into school with the guy everyone has been dieing to get with since I moved here." he looked down at me when I stopped.

"your right the hot tie and the freak everyone would be pissed." I shock my head, smiling. "no everyone is going to be dumb founded I mean come on the lion and the ugly duckling!" I giggled a little at my slight joke but I was being completely serious.

He started to laugh and it stared to irritate me that he found me putting my self down funny. "oh so me putting myself down is amusing to you is it?" I released my self from his grasp, turned around and crossed my arms over my chest.

"no--no--" he said in between laughter. "it's the naïve ness of it." he still laughed.

I didn't find it funny. Not in the leased. "now I'm naïve huh?"

"yes." he laughed.

I turned around and stud there in front of him as he laughed with my mouth wide in disbelief. _hes a mayjor jerk!! I knew it was to good to be true no guy in this century is as nice to girls as he's been to everyone!! _"you're a jerk!" I said aloud and he immediately stopped laughing and looked at me seriously.

"wait no I'm not-" he didn't get to finish before I walked right passed him and stomped my way over the wet dewy yellow cement that created a pathway to my destination- with was school- I wanted to get away I wanted to think. All this time I thought he was to nice and now- well now he's a complete jerk!

He ran up to me and grabbed my wrist but not firm enough to were I couldn't rip free which I did then turned to look at him with my angry glare. He got down on his knees and tried grabbing for my wrist again but I quickly pulled it out of his reach. So he winced as if I were about to hit him or he almost got hit but moved his face out of the way just in time.

"angel please?" he stayed on his knees and begged as if for his life. "please for give me I didn't mean to hurt you!" I turned my head to the side and looked at him in surprise. _is he serious?_ I wondered._ what is this guy doing he's on his knees in front of me and begging me for forgiveness if someone seen him they would think he was an idiot! Its like I took his life away and he's begging for it back. _"do you forgive me?" he looked like a puppy to me.

"if I do will it get you off the ground like that?" I said forgetting my earlier anger.

He nodded and held his hand out for help getting up. I grabbed his hand and helped him up. He firmly grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let go. "ha I'm so not letting you go this time my pretty." he laughed as I tried to pull free but his impersonation of the evil witch made me smile.

"Zack let go." I said firmly.

"angel listen please?" he begged. I looked at him for a minute wondering if I should or shouldn't. but of course I decided to give him a chance considering that as far as I know he hasn't lied to me yet.

"I'm listening." I narrowed my eyes to him.

"I didn't generally mean that you were naïve I was laughing at the fact that your so naïve…" I tried to pull away not wanting to hear anymore but he wouldn't let me. "no no wait let me finish… that your naïve about thinking of your self as the ugly duckling when you like the hottest girl at school." I stared at him with my mouth open in disbelief.

"what?" I said. "that is such a lie you know I'm not the hottest girl in school. For gods sake I'm the freak remember? If anything I'm the most ugly!!"

"you are not."

"am so."

"are not!"

"yes I am and you know it!"

"no your not and that's not what I know!"

"oh yeah then what do you know?"

" I know that if you weren't pretty that the other girls wouldn't feel threatened by you like angel dose and that I like you because of you and your not ugly and even if you were I'd like you ether way." he huffed reclaiming his breath.

"oh is that so?" I said

"yes it is and you know it. Angel you cant honestly look at your self everyday and say your not pretty."

"oh don't get me started I hate looking at myself everyday I cant stand this face."

"well I can and it would be a blessing to see your face everyday."

I didn't know what to say this is the most anyone has ever said to me well other than the complete opposite of what he's saying.

"angel you are pretty. And don't let anyone tell you other wise."

"well…." I sat down on the bench to my right. "that's why I'm saying this."

He sat next to me. "what do you mean?" he asked with sincerer concern.

"people use to tell me all the time that I was ugly a good for nothing and I was a mistake." I looked away I didn't want him to see my sorrowful face.

"angel did people actually convince you that you are ugly and worthless? And a mistake?"

I felt the sting in my nose that told me I was about to cry and tried to hold my tears but I didn't speak I nodded.

"angel." he grabbed my face in his hand and forced me to look at him. "no one can tell you who you are what you are or anything like that you are you and you decide and if you decided that you are then the truth will disappoint you 'cause your not and you never will be. I know you know that angel don't believe that please for me?" I wanted to cry. I wanted to weep in his arms and know that I was safe. But I knew I couldn't.

I looked him straight in the eye. "Zack I don't know what to believe any more I really don't." I felt light tears slid down my face. As he cupped my cheeks in his hands and leaned in toward me I closed my eyes not wanting him to do what I thought he was going to. And he didn't he kissed me on my cheek and wiped my tears way as his lips moved to my ears.

"you can trust me!" he whispered into my ear and at that moment I knew I knew I could trust him I knew I could and I did. He wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back in a lighter embrace then what he was giving me he wasn't hugging me hard he was holding me just hard enough to were I felt safe and comfortable in his arms as he whispered. "and even if you were a mistake you were the best one anyone has ever made."

And I smiled.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"hey umm Zack?" I said shyly as we almost reached the entrance to our school and stopped. "I think it would be best if we went our separate ways here!" I smiled up at him.

His face turned from a confused one to an amused smile-or like his famous smirk-at my decision.

"oh so are you that worried about what the other girls will do to you?" his smile turned into a frown when he seen that mine did. "what?" he asked concerned. "angel there not really gonna do anything to you-!"

I cut him off. "no that's not it."

"then what is it?" he asked.

"well we have a reputation remember I'm the freak and you're the hottest guy at school."

Zack looked at me for a minute confused at why I would say that. "so?"

"well…"

"angel if your that concerned about walking in with me we wont." he frowned down at me and I thought maybe I hurt his feelings.

"no no its not that its well… we're not going out or anything and we're walking into school like we are." he nodded letting me continue. "I'm just not the kind of person to show off something I don't even have." I looked at the ground feeling ashamed that wasn't entirely true well the way I felt about it was but the truth is I've been showing Zack off and I don't even know if the guy likes me or not.

"well…" he scratched his neck with his free hand. "… we could be." I was surprised. _did he just ask me out? What this is everything I've ever wanted since I moved here and I haven't wanted much. Well… that's not true Zack is a lot!!_ it was true I've wanted this since I moved here and since I met zack like yesterday…and that's what made me think.

"Zack" he sucked in a big breath readying the rejection he felt was coming on. "I just want you to know that I'm not rejecting you" he let out his breath. "but I'm also not accepting…I'm sorry but the fact that we just met yesterday is whats bugging me it doesn't feel right that I don't know you and you don't know me." he nodded and opened his mouth to say something when I cut him off by putting my hand up so I could continue. "I just want you to get to know me first so you can decide if you really like me or not is that okay?" I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"of course. But I have not doubt to be honest." I blinked. "I do like you and I do want to be with you. But like I said I'm not the kind of guy to force someone especially you to do something your not ready for." he smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

I let his hand go. "thanks we better get to class or in the building for that matter and besides our lockers are on opposite side of the school." I giggled.

"okay I'll see you in second hour." he smiled his crocked smile that I've grown so use to.

"kay." I waved as we walked into the main entrance and went the opposite way of each other.


End file.
